1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus for resizing cartridge cases prior to reloading. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for accurately resizing the necks of cartridge cases that vary in neck wall thickness due to their manufacturing tolerances.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many avid hunters and bench shooters prefer to reload their cartridges in an effort to attain greater accuracy. A reloading press is conventionally used for this purpose. Typically, the press contains a stationary head for supporting one or more dies used in the reloading process and a coacting moveable ram for moving cartridges in and out of the dies. After a cartridge is fired, the neck of the cartridge case expands from the pressure generated by the burning propellant. Therefore, one important function of the reloading process is to accurately resize the neck of a cartridge case so that the bullet will properly seat in the neck of the cartridge case. If the neck of a cartridge case is resized improperly, the bullet may not fit properly and/or may not remain concentric with the cartridge case body.
One problem with resizing dies of the past is that the resizing die does not support the cartridge case in axial alignment while the neck is being resized. Another problem is that due to manufacturing tolerances typically approaching 0.008 inch to 0.010 inch variation in the neck diameter of commercial ammunition, the die manufacturer is forced to manufacture neck resizing dies with a neck diameter that will work properly for the thinnest cartridges. This results in excessive resizing of the thicker cartridges, leading to distortion and decreased accuracy. A third problem with resizing dies of the past is that the decapping rod is supported at only one end. This leads to bending and misalignment of the decapping rod, which may cause misalignment of the neck of the cartridge case as the resizing button on the decapping rod passes through the neck.
Therefore, a resizing die is needed which overcomes such deficiencies of resizing dies of the past.